A mobile unit (MU) may be used in a variety of different environments. The portability of the MU allows a user to operate the MU between these environments. When the MU is transitioned between environments having different temperatures, air conditions, etc. such as a hot environment and a cold environment, the components of the MU may be adversely affected. Specifically, the total humidity in the air is unable to be controlled and therefore, a worst case scenario is often the basis for the design of the MU. For example, in typical freezer applications, the amount of humidity in the environment within the freezer is dependent on the conditions at which the freezer operates while the amount of humidity in a warm environment external to the freezer is usually open and dependent on weather conditions. The temperature transition between the freezer environment and the warm environment may be between extremes such as −30° C. and +50° C. With the rapid change in external temperature, the resulting humidity and pressure changes may introduce the adverse effects to the components of the MU.
Condensation in the environment may inhibit a user from using the MU in an intended manner. For example, in a first scenario when the MU is transitioned from a cold environment to a warm environment with high humidity, condensation may result such that a display device is not visible or a scanning module is blocked. When the MU is subsequently moved into a cold environment again, the condensation may freeze that renders mechanical systems inoperable such as an input device (e.g., keypad). Furthermore, condensation on electrical components may cause corrosion and/or shorting and other premature failing situations.
One manner of addressing these conditions is to provide a heating system. A conventional heating system provides heat to the components of the MU. The heat of the components may, for example, remove any condensation that forms. One issue with the conventional heating system is that the MU often has a large thermal mass such that a temperature transition affects some areas of the MU more than others. For example, the internal components of the MU may slowly transition in temperature while external components follow ambient temperature changes more closely. Furthermore, there are crucial areas within the MU that require heat more urgently than others such as clearing a display device over a keypad. In addition, the conventional heating system draws significant amounts of power from a limited power supply. Thus, if the heating system is given a priority to heat the components, the remaining amount of power limit available for utilizing the components themselves may be relatively small. As the MUs are often handheld by the user, safety limitations must also be considered when utilizing the heating system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a heating system in a MU that most efficiently provides heat to different components of the MU while also utilizing an available power supply efficiently.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.